Agir en Saint
by Lousy writer
Summary: Parce que tous ne peuvent pas prétendre à la gloire. Parce que même les actes les plus insignifiants ont de l'importance. Parce qu'ils ne devraient jamais l'être mais demeurent faillibles. Parce que même éloigné du front un Saint n'a pas le droit de rester en arrière. Parce qu'il fut un temps où il jura de défendre cette Terre, coûte que coûte !


Merci d'avoir choisi cette fic. J'espère que l'Oméga ne vous est pas rédhibitoire. Le fait que j'éprouve le besoin de me justifier en dit long... Disons que je me fais la main avant de m'attaquer au mythe. Voici donc un petit one-shot destiné à tester mon niveau d'écriture en français après une éternité passé à écrire dans la langue de Shakespeare. C'est pourquoi vos retours sur la forme sont des plus importants (et sur l'histoire aussi si le cœur vous en dit). Voici donc ce que moi et ma petite pelle à plot hole (Seigneur ! Encore de l'anglais!) sommes parvenu à produire. En vous souhaitant une lecture agréable. Un grand merci à Oiseau Vermillon pour son généreux travail de correction.

L'Apocalypse. S'il devait ne choisir qu'un mot pour décrire les événements autour de lui ce serait celui là. Des alternatives quelque peu plus vulgaires lui venaient également à l'esprit mais Ichi préféra calmer ses ardeurs au vu de la gravité de la situation. Des vents violents et chaotique balayait le sol, lui même pris de é son Cosmos forgé par de nombreuses guerres, le corps du Saint de l'Hydre Femelle menaçait de rompre face au déchaînement des éléments. La source de ces phénomènes lui était visible, comment aurait-il pu la manquer ? La planète rouge occupant la majorité du ciel et obstruant les rayons du soleil ne pouvait être ignorée.« _Comme il y a vingt-cinq ans_. »Lançant un sourire féroce au corps céleste, le défiant du regard de réussir là où la lune avait échouée en son temps, le Saint accéléra sa marche. Jamais il ne se permettrait de fléchir si près du but !

Après des minutes qui parurent des heures, au sommet d'un col, Ichi enfin aperçu sa destination. Se dressant avec arrogance à l'emplacement exact qu'occupait autrefois le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le centre de pouvoir de l'usurpateur Mars : la tour de Babel projetait un pilier de Cosmos couleur or vers l'astre devenu désormais verdoyant. L'esprit fatigué du Saint de Bronze nota brièvement un changement à l'édifice : à peine visible devant l'intense lumière émanant du flot de Cosmos se dressait un escalier titanesque, montant plus haut que ses yeux ne pouvaient suivre... Une information qu'il jugea bien vite inutile : il avait raté suffisamment de trains pour savoir qu'il arrivait trop tard pour commencer une quelconque ascension. Non ! Son devoir, sa rédemption, l'attendait ailleurs.

Son objectif sous ses yeux, Ichi se sentit pousser des ailes. La torpeur saisissant ses muscles se fit oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, et c'est le pied devenu léger qu'il gagna les portes de l'édifice.

À l'intérieur régnait la plus grande panique et certains parmi la petite centaine de gardes du défunt Sanctuaire présents à l'entrée faillirent attaquer Ichi avant de le reconnaître, à sa plus grande honte, comme le Saint d'Argent de l'Hydre Mâle, adoubé conjointement par les nouveaux Popes. Aussitôt ils se tournèrent vers lui, réclamant de tout leur être une guidance dans cette crise. « Les Saints de la Palestre, conduisez moi à eux. » Commanda Ichi.

Et il fût obéi, à défaut d'être compris. Cinq hommes le guidèrent à travers les niveaux supérieurs de la tour au pas de course. Enfin ils pénétrèrent une vaste salle gardée par une quarantaine de gardes. Ils étaient tous là, prisonniers d'un cocon de cristal, le Tomb Squeeze si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait depuis leur défaite à tous, lui compris, et il fût aussitôt pris par la réalité de leur emprisonnement, lui que jusqu'alors avait pris grand soin d'en savoir le moins possible de peur de voir prendre sa culpabilité prendre le dessus. Balayant ces pensées au loin Ichi parcourut de ses mains la surface de la prison à la recherche d'une faille.

Apparemment il n'en fallut pas plus à certains pour enfin comprendre ses intentions. « Seigneur Ichi ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas libérer ces traîtres ! Rugît un garde.

-S'il y en a encore qui n'ont pas compris que Mars se fout de nous depuis le début... Ichi semblait chercher ses mots, sa main s'arrêta devant le visage de son ami Geki. Bah ! Pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps pour des abrutis pareils !

-Co...

-Après tout, c'est clair que des Bronzes minables peuvent nous pondre un complot sous le nez d'Ionia. C'est pas comme si ces gamins gâtés comprenaient quoi que ce soit à la loyauté ! Si vous voulez jouer aux cons ça me vas. Mais fermez vos gueules ! Y en a un qui essaie de bosser ici... » Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi les mensonges de Mars avaient pu les convaincre ces mots, cette rancœur à l'encontre des jeunes Saints, il les avait prononcés plus d'une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, crachant sur tout ce que ses frères d'armes espéraient construire... Jamais plus il ne laissera ce Mal prendre emprise sur son âme, ou sur celle de quiconque ! Sa décision était prise, Ichi embrasa son Cosmos, revêtant son Armure de Bronze au passage. Rassemblant toute son énergie au bout de ses doigts il enfonça violemment sa main dans le mur le séparant de ses anciens camarades de classe.

« Oooooooooooooooh ! Le râle du Saint de Bronze retentit à travers le vaste hall.

-Raaaaaah !

-Eeeeeeeeeeh ! »

Alerté par les différents Cosmos s'élevant autour de lui, Ichi tourna son regard vers les gardes. Aucune attaque ne fut lancée contre lui, bien au contraire ! Comme il devait s'y attendre de la part de servants d'Athéna nombreux furent ceux qui se joignirent à son effort, poussant leurs Cosmos à leurs paroxysme dans le seul but d'abattre la barrière érigée par Mars et entraînant par la même les derniers sceptiques dans leur sillage. Aiguillonner leur ego n'était une si mauvaise idée en fin compte...

Malgré son apparente stabilité tous étaient convaincus qu'ils viendraient à bout du Tomb Squeeze. Et leurs efforts furent payant ! Bien vite de nombreuse fissures apparurent et Ichi ne put retenir un cri de triomphe : les yeux de Geki jusqu'alors clos le fixaient avec intensité. Et s'il pouvait se fier à ses oreilles Geki n'était pas le seul à s'être réveillé à en juger par les réactions enthousiastes qui lui parvenaient.

Les failles s'étendaient de plus en plus, lézardant le long de la paroi cristalline. Un grondement sourd commençait à se faire entendre, ils étaient proches, si proches... Devant lui son ami de plus de vingt ans lui adressa un hochement de tête et le Saint de l'hydre vit une légère aura s'échapper du géant. D'abord semblable à de fines volutes de vapeur celle ci gagna rapidement en intensité au fur et à mesure que la prison s'affaiblissait. Bientôt de nouvelles couleurs se reflétèrent en son sein, signe que d'autres prisonniers se joignaient à leurs libérateurs. Finalement, dans un vibrant arc-en-ciel et un craquement semblable au son du verre qui se brise, le mur de cristal se désintégra, projetant au sol ceux qu'il maintenait enfermés.

S'ensuivit un moment d'intense confusion, tout le monde se portant au secours de tout le monde dans le désordre le plus total. Fort heureusement le calme fut rapidement rétablit par un tonitruant « ASSEZ ! » lancé par l'ancien Saint de la Grande Ourse. Fidèle à lui même Geki distribua les remontrances avec son traditionnel zèle, et pour une fois la ressemblance au vieux Tatsumi ne dérangea pas Ichi plus que ça lorsque son compagnon posa une main ferme sur son épaule, lui enjoignant d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Le profond sommeil n'avait en rien engourdi les sens de l'ancien Saint qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour déceler le tumulte extérieur.

Le Saint résuma le peu qu'il savait et ce qu'il a pu deviner en arrivant, sur la bataille qui se déroulait sans aucun doute directement au dessus d'eux. Il conclût simplement, pointant du doigt le pillier de lumière qui occupait auparavant le centre du Tomb Squeeze :« Le Cosmos de la Terre est en train de foutre le camp, voilà ce qu'il se passe. C'est un sacré bordel dehors et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

-Je vois...

-Ouais ! On a intérêt à faire quelque chose vite ou on est cuit. Lança Ichi avant de reprendre plus bas. Et je suis sûr qu'on est les deniers à la fête ! Peu importe où ils se planquent et même si ça doit les tuer, je suis sûr que Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et même Ikki sont en train de se déchirer. Jabu aussi ! Et y'a pas moyen qu'on laisse Ban, Nachi et leurs gamins nous battre ! »

La mine de Geki se fit pensive un instant avant qu'un rire gras se mettent à échapper ses lèvres. Serrant ses poings et les posant sur sa taille l'instructeur se tourna vers l'assemblée. « Vous avez entendu ? Si on ne se bouge pas maintenant tout est perdu ! Alors s'il vous reste encore ne serait-ce que la moitié d'une étincelle de Cosmos qui brille en vous, c'est le moment ! Désignant du doigt un groupe de gardes il leur donna ses ordres. Passez le mot : on aura besoin de tout le monde ! » Un feu s'était allumé dans les yeux et les cœurs des Saints présents, quand il s'agît de motiver une troupe peu sont ceux capables d'égaler Geki... « Allez ! On va leur montrer de quoi on est fait ! » Une clameur retentît à travers la base martienne. Encore une fois Ichi s'était fait voler la vedette, jamais ce ne fut aussi bon...

Les serviteurs d'Athéna retenaient le flux de Cosmos depuis plus d'une heure, nombreux furent ceux dont les forces faillirent pendant ce laps de temps, ces guerriers se voyant forcés à récupérer quelque énergie qu'ils pouvaient, adossés contre un mur. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que la tempête au dehors redoublait d'intensité. Tout espoir semblait les avoir quitté quand il le ressentit : un changement dans le torrent cosmique, une fluctuation qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Cela pouvait signifier leur fin imminente, ou bien leur improbable salut. Quoi qu'il en soit la marche à suivre restait la même : intensifier son Cosmos encore et encore ! Et c'est ce qu'Ichi fit, ne pouvant retenir un cri face à la douleur décuplée dans son corps entier.

Et le miracle s'accomplit ! Avec une soudaineté incroyable le pont entre la Terre et Mars se dissipa et une douce averse pouvait se voir au-delà des larges ouvertures passant pour les fenêtres de la tour, régénérant le sol et s'infiltrant au sein même de l'édifice effaçant la fatigue de ceux qui jusqu'alors se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour offrir de précieuses secondes aux braves qui s'étaient opposés au Ténèbres. De nombreux cris de joie s'élevèrent, presque assourdissants. Cependant celle d'Ichi ne se joignit pas aux autres, bien qu'il partageait l'euphorie générale un détail presque insignifiant l'obnubilait : une légère différence dans le poids de son Armure, maintenant concentré au niveau du torse et du bassin. Posant une main sur son torse Ichi sentit une fermeté et une consistance qu'il n'avait plus connues depuis treize ans...

Il aurait volontiers laissé libre cours à son exaltation si ce n'était pour les tremblements qui prirent la tour de Babel, les murs s'effritant à vue d'œil. Il n'eut pas le temps de maudire sa chance avant qu'un intense éclat dorée ne submerge ses sens.

Quand ses sens lui revinrent l'intérieur brun de la tour avait disparu et le sommet d'une tête blonde occupait le bas de son champs de vision. Il baissa la tête tandis que son vis-à-vis leva son regard vers lui. Jamais il ne vis un visage passé d'un état larmoyant à une expression de dégoût aussi vite ! Et dire qu'il pensait que la petite Yuna était la seule avec Ryuho à montrer le respect qui était dû à leurs aînés... D'accord elle n'était pas très belle, mais c'était son Armure et elle avait le mérite de protéger les parties importantes ! À moins qu'il s'agissait là de reste de leur dernière rencontre ? La deuxième hypothèse semblait plus probable, un désamorçage en règle s'imposait donc. « Heu... Je m'suis dit que quelqu'un devait faire quelque-chose par rapport aux autres... Tout ça quoi... » Un modèle d'éloquence s'il en fallait un !

Une main se posa sur son épaule par derrière. Ichi se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Koga. En Armure du Sagittaire. Koga, à moitié nu, portant ce qu'il restait de l'Armure d'or du Sagittaire, le bras droit en charpie et une expression difficilement identifiable sur son visage. Quelque part à mi-chemin entre la tristesse, le soulagement et le triomphe... « Content de te revoir du bon coté. » Et en plus il se permettait de se montrer magnanime ! Que devenait le monde ? Ichi commençait à étouffer, assailli par des émotions conflictuelles parmi lesquelles certaines qu'il se refusait de ressentir. Il devait s'éloigner... Heureusement le reste de la joyeuse troupe se frayait déjà un chemin vers leurs deux compagnons, lui offrant une opportunité parfaite de s'éclipser. Il n'avait aucune place dans cette réunion après tout...

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans son état de choc mais l'endroit était bondé, où que soit cet endroit par ailleurs. À en juger par les montagnes environnantes et le nuage de poussière s'élevant derrière l'une d'elle il devait s'agir d'un plateau à proximité du Sanctuaire. Les fragments d'une conversation entre trois Saint d'Or lui permit d'y voir un peu plus clair : « … heureusement qu'on peut compter sur toi Kiki ! On aurait été bien si on devait faire confiance au "gardien de l'équilibre"...

-Désolé d'avoir épuisé tout mon Cosmos. Déclara avec sarcasme celui qui devait être le Saint de la Balance.

-On était tous à plat !

-En fait la téléportation et plus une affaire de contrôle que de puissance pure. Je suis sûr que Genbu aurait pu aisément faire de même. » Ce bon vieux Kiki était toujours aussi cinglant. Ainsi c'était à lui qu'ils devaient leur survie... Si le Saint d'Or ne semblait pas si 'préoccupé' Ichi lui aurait bien fait part de sa gratitude sur le champ.

Ichi aperçut enfin au cours de son errance un éclat rouge fugace. La nostalgie qu'il éprouva fut la seule preuve dont il eut besoin pour se convaincre de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il dut jouer des épaules, en effet plus il se rapprochait plus la foule se faisait dense, confirmant encore plus ses suspicions. Mais bien qu'il savait ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté de la marée humaine rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer. Seiya fut bien vite oublié.

Émergeant finalement de la foule les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était devant lui. Ses longs cheveux mauves flottant au vent et un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres à l'attention de tous ceux autour d'Elle. Athéna ! Aussitôt il se mit à genou, tête baissée, libérant son Armure qui prit sa forme d'objet au pied de la Déesse et lui présentant le cristal contenant celle qu'il avait usurpé. Il se soumettait à Sa justice. Ses manquements étaient nombreux et graves, il ne pouvait se soustraire à Son jugement plus longtemps. Il réprima un sanglot, il devait se montrer digne. C'est alors qu'Elle prit ses mains dans les Siennes et Sa chaleur l'envahit. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa Déesse, cherchant une confirmation de ce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire. Et pourtant Son visage ouvert et un léger mouvement de tête ne pouvait être mis en doute : elle savait, et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait entrevoir elle lui avait pardonné ses crimes. Ichi, Saint de Bronze de l'Hydre Femelle et défenseur d'Athéna, laissa couler ses larmes.


End file.
